


Love Sick

by captainamergirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Grey's Anatomy Characters in High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Our favorite characters in high school. This is an ensemble fiction which contains youth having sex while being embroiled in teenage drama and engaging in acts of complete and total debauchery. So basically, yes: it's sex, drugs and rock and roll, folks! With the occasional meaningful scene dashed in along the way (hopefully!).





	1. Love and Botulism

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, is AU but I will work hard to *try* to make the characters sound like they actually do on GA, PrP & Station 19; only much younger versions of themselves lol That said though, I am apologize in advance that in the first chapter young Izzie sounds so well ... dumb! lol

**Chapter 1: Love and Botulism**   
  
_"Think about it, girls. Seriously here. If I caught like, some disease, then Alex Karev would have to actually notice me. That protective, loving part of him that I know must be buried deep down inside of him somewhere would spring to the surface when he saw me tragically fighting for my life. He'd want to take care of me and he would end up falling in love with me as he spent night after night holding a damp cloth to my fevered brow. The thing is, I just need to catch something. Something romantic. Maybe botulism..."_   
  
The three best friends had been headed for their lunch period (fortunately they all had the same one together), chatting about the usual stuff that they always did, when Izzie stopped the other two girls dead in their tracks with her "I need a romantic disease" proclamation.   
  
Meredith's mouth just hung open for a moment as she glanced at Cristina. Cristina looked down at her lunch tray then and rolled her eyes. "Speaking of botulism, I would not be surprised if this mystery meat is packed full of it ..."   
  
"Seriously, girls, what do you think?" Izzie asked, looking at them eagerly.   
  
Meredith still had not spoken as she was trying to find the right words to tell Izzie she was well, seriously crazy. "You want a romantic disease?" Cristina spoke up again. "Sleep with the football team. Most of them have jock itch or scabies. Or you can try the wrestling team. They've got ringworm."   
  
Izzie folded her arms across her ample chest. "You guys aren't taking me seriously."   
  
"It's kind of hard, Iz, when you say you actually want botulism in such a serious manner," Meredith finally said.    
  
"I am serious."   
  
"Okay, but I mean, Izzie, do you know what botulism does to you? Do you even know what it really is?"   
  
"Yes, I am not a dumb blonde," Izzie said.   
  
"Not since you colored your hair Lucille-fire-Ball-red anyway," Cristina piped in as she poked at the nearly greenish looking meat on her tray with a fork and made a face when some of its juices flicked on her corduroy jacket.   
  
Izzie sighed. "I should have known you two wouldn't support me in this."   
  
"Support you trying to get sick, Izzie? All to get some player's attention?" Meredith asked. "Not.Worth.It. Seriously."   
  
"Whatever," Izzie said petulantly and started walking ahead.   
  
Meredith glanced at Cristina who was sniffing the stain on her jacket, immediately realized that she would get no support on this from the other girl, and then rushed ahead to catch up to Izzie. "Hey wait up, Iz, okay? I am trying to help you here. It's just ... botulism? You want to actually get really sick just to force Alex Karev to notice you? I mean, it's such a horrible thing. All forms of botulism lead to paralysis that usually starts in the muscles of your face and then spreads basically everywhere else. In really severe cases, it leads to paralysis of your breathing muscles and causes respiratory failure. You could die from that, Izzie, seriously die. It's not romantic. Seriously, not at all."   
  
Cristina had caught up to the other two by now and smirked at her best person. "Been reading your mom's medical textbooks again, huh, Mer?"   
  
"She wants me to be a doctor. I actually want to be. It's one thing we agree on ... Er, anyway ... Izzie, just don't think about trying to catch the bovine flu or whatever to impress some clueless guy, okay?"   
  
"Yeah there is no such thing as a 'romantic disease' anyway," Cristina said.   
  
Meredith sighed. "Well, there is mono ..."   
  
"Yeah that goes without saying though," Cristina admitted.   
  
Izzie sighed. "Sorry to like, jump all over you two. Really, I am. I just want Alex to notice me. Look into my soul and really see me and how amazing we could be together. He ignores me like, all the time. Even when we were paired for that group project in English, he acted like I wasn't there and if he had to actually speak to me, he talked to my boobs instead."   
  
"Maybe because you're trying too hard," Meredith suggested quietly. She twisted her hands. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just meant ... well, that you should just be yourself. And he will either love you the way you are or just ... Well, you'll find someone better."   
  
"Yeah right," Izzie said. "I don't want anyone else. And if I did, I'm 'Trailer park trash girl', remember?"   
  
"You are not trash," Meredith said seriously. "So what if you live in a mobile home right now? Because one day you're going to discover your own niche and be uber-successful. You'll be on top of the world."   
  
Cristina whispered into Meredith's ear. "Does she even know what 'niche' means?"    
  
"I can hear you, Cristina," Izzie said. "I know what it means. Just because I'm not a walking encyclopedia like Meredith here doesn't mean I don't know simple English."   
  
Cristina sighed. "Anyway, can we go now, ladies? My mystery meat is getting colder by the second. And I am just starving enough to actually eat it."   
  
"Yeah let's go," Meredith said and they started walking again. However, they had moved no more than ten feet when Izzie paused in her tracks again.   
  
"Ohmigod! I just had the best idea."   
  
"I'm scared," Cristina mocked.   
  
Izzie ignored Cristina and looked at Meredith. "I mean, all this medical talk reminds me of how great Alex is in our biology class. He even told Ms. Geist that he wants to be a doctor when he graduates. I mean, I assumed he was kidding but what if he's not? I heard his uncle is a doctor... The single best way to get a guy to notice you is if you have something in common, right?"   
  
"I do not like the sound of this," Meredith admitted. "I mean, I thought we agreed you were going to just be yourself and let him come to you."   
  
"I'd rather show him that we have stuff in common; that we can relate to each other. If he wants to be a doctor, then I'll be a doctor too!" Izzie enthused.   
  
Cristina coughed to hide a laugh and Meredith just scratched the side of her face uncomfortably. "Izzie," she finally said. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, you are failing some of your classes - including biology - right?"   
  
"Yeah but I'll just get a tutor. The school offers after-school tutoring for free I heard. I'll hop over to the counseling center now and sign up," Izzie said. "This is the best idea ever." She then waved enthusiastically to them and fairly skipped away.   
  
Cristina glanced at Meredith. "Not to be mean, Mer, but Izzie as a doctor ... I'm scared for the world right now."   
  
"Hush up. We are her friends. We'll support her no matter what."   
  
"Even if she falls flat on her face?"   
  
"Especially then."   
  
"Dear God. The Jewish one, I mean," Cristina murmured. "Meredith, what has your big mouth just unleashed on the world at large?"   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Izzie came to a stop in front of the counselor's office and took a deep breath as her hand rested on the doorknob. She was definitely doing the right thing trying to get Alex's attention in this way. She also wanted to show the world that she wasn't just a dumb blonde. Being a doctor sounded cool anyway. Think of how many lives she could save. What if Alex got sick even and needed her instead of the other way around? She had been in love with him since the fifth grade (Mrs. Adler's class); she couldn't stop feeling this way about him anytime soon, if ever. There was no guy on the planet that could change her mind about Alex Karev. She would finally prove to Alex that she was devoted to him and that they were the perfect match in every way and then he would ask her out and stop chasing all the cheerleaders and prom queens at their high school.    
  
Besides, how hard could becoming a doctor actually be? Sure, she was failing biology but according to her teachers, it was because she didn't apply herself. If she found a tutor, she would be in the door already!   
  
Just imagining how cool it be would be to be able to carry on a conversation with Alex about stuff like botulism and dengue fever and actually know what she was actually talking about, left her too excited for words. Normally she stayed out of the counseling office because her counselor Ms. Turner ("Call me Violet") was always trying to analyze her and ask her about her home life as if growing up in a trailer park had damaged Izzie hopelessly beyond repair. (Izzie secretly wondered that herself so she hated Violet making it sound even worse than it was.)   
  
Besides, looking in the window, she noticed the door to Violet's office was closed which probably meant she was in session with another wayward student.   
  
Izzie could safely sign up for tutoring now and start changing her life for the better.   
  
Izzie pulled open the door and walked inside. She looked around for a moment before she finally spotted the sign-up sheet for free peer tutoring hanging on a clipboard off a hook on the wall. She hurried over to it.    
  
Just in time to unexpectedly collide with someone head-on.   
  
TBC 


	2. Au Naturel

**Chapter 2: Au Naturel**   
  
"Come on, Torres, let's make some music," Mark Sloan said as he pulled the beautiful brunette into the school's band room and kicked the door shut with the toe of his boot. In the next moment, he had then grabbed her and lightly pressed her up against the backside of the baby grand piano that had been donated to the school by some rich kid's parents.   
  
Callie rolled her eyes as Mark played with the buttons on her blouse. "You are incredibly lame right now, Sloan. That has to be the worst line I've ever heard and believe me I've heard a lot since I got these," she said and nodded downwards to her protruding chest.   
  
Mark licked his lips and reached out, thumbing her right nipple through the fabric of her velvet jacket. "You do have incredible ... endowments," he said as she feigned feeling no reaction to his feverish groping of her sensitive nipple. "The kind that usually come straight out of a plastic surgeon's office."   
  
"I'm _au naturel,"_ Callie said.   
  
"I can tell - or feel actually," Mark said with a smirk. He then reached for her other nipple massaging it until she was fairly writhing against the piano though she did her best not to let her face betray her obvious pleasure.   
  
"More bad lines," Callie said. "You're full of them today, Sloan. I am not impressed. Besides, if you're feeling so damn chatty, we should you know, chat. For once."   
  
He smiled. "You don't mean that. Not when you've got to be soaking wet down there."   
  
"Not interested, Mark," Callie said. "I'd rather talk or just go back outside and finish the mystery meat on my lunch tray."   
  
"You don't mean that, Cal," Mark said and swiftly moved his right hand from her breast to the waist band of her jeans, hooking his fingers expertly through the belt loops.   
  
"I do. So go jump into the school pool or whatever. Just cool off," Callie said and forcefully pushed him aside.   
  
He groaned and watched her move to the other side of the piano and start idly tapping on the keys. "Are you hormonal or something?" He asked bluntly.   
  
"If I was, I'd let you get to third base or even have a homerun," Callie said. "I'm just not in the mood. If you don't want to talk, then we can just part ways right here."   
  
Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, what do you want to talk about? Are you going to tell me what's bugging the shit out of you today or can I just guess?"   
  
Callie shrugged and said nothing, just continued plunking down on the keys idly.   
  
"Now you are clamming up on me," Mark said. "Make up your damn mind, Torres."   
  
"It's not that easy," Callie murmured.   
  
"I bet," he agreed. "Does this change in your mood have anything to do with that sexy blonde Amazon Erica Hahn that is walking around campus these days making lots of us horny?"    
  
In response to his question, she looked away and simply muttered, "You're always horny, Sloan."   
  
"Yeah, but I'm not the only one, huh? And you want a little bit of Hahn's hotness rubbing up against your body huh?"   
  
Callie still didn't look at him. "I'm not ... Let's stop talking now," she said.   
  
"Are sure you don't want to talk now? We could talk about how it would feel if Hahn were to suddenly walk up to you, plant a kiss on your lips, slide her smooth tongue inside your mouth, entangle her fingers in your hair, grind herself against your -"   
  
"Sloan! _Shut it!"_ Callie hissed but her face was flaming with heat so he knew he had hit on the exact truth. His long-time best friend and oft-bed buddy was into her own sex. He should have felt disappointed but the thought actually made him rock hard. He was so erect at the mere thought of it all that his dick was noticeably tenting the front of his jeans.   
  
Callie saw his arousal and sighed. "That's what turns you on, Mark? Really?"   
  
"I'm human. Two hot girls going at it while I watch - or participate - is a personal fantasy of mine."   
  
"I am truly surprised you haven't tried that particular temptation yet, Mark."   
  
"Oh I have, but the women I was with ... Well, they weren't you or Hahn. The first time it was just two redheaded twins. The next time it was my next door neighbor's wife and her maid ..."   
  
Callie shook her head and threw up her hands. "I sooo do not want to hear this, Mark."   
  
"The point is, Cal, you and Hahn are ... Damn. You know what I mean... Now are you going to stop over thinking absolutely everything and make both of our fantasies come true?"   
  
XoXoXo   
  
George O'Malley rubbed his forehead as he stepped backwards from the tall, decidedly statuesque blonde girl who had bumped into him. She looked familiar to him but he didn't really have time to question her because he was feeling dizzy as hell. He would not doubt be sporting a huge bump on his forehead by the end of the lunch period. The sure to be ugly bruise would be a beacon to the guys - and even some of the girls - in school who loved to torture him for their own amusement. He had already been tossed headfirst into two filthy, foul-smelling trash cans today and also had had his head dunked in the boys' bathroom toilets - every one of them - during nutrition break. It was ridiculous torture but he kept telling himself that graduation was just a year away and that he would be the one with the upper hand when his twenty-year reunion rolled around and he was an uber-successful doctor. He would even be sure to walk into the old gym with two gorgeous women on either of his arms...   
  
"God, I'm so sorry," the blonde said, snapping him out of his happy revenge fantasies. Oh well, he could dream later like always did.   
  
"It's alright," George said. "I mean what's a brain bleed between strangers?"   
  
The girl looked at him with obvious alarm in her almond-brown eyes. "Oh no. Seriously? I will go get the school nurse and ask her to make sure-"   
  
George held up a hand. "I was kidding. Totally kidding. I have a terrible and often-morbid sense of humor. I am not sure where it came from since my parents don't often tell jokes- even lame ones. It can't be genetic..."   
  
"So you're really okay?"   
  
"Yeah. What about you? According to my mom I have a real hard head so ..."   
  
The blonde tapped her forehead thoughtfully. "I'm fine. There isn't much you can damage up there."   
  
"I'm sure that's not true."   
  
"It sadly is. Why else do you think I was racing to sign up for peer tutoring sessions?"   
  
"You're signing up? Wow."   
  
"I know. A dumb blonde trying to learn is like-"   
  
"No, 'wow' meaning, _wow_ someone is actually signing up. I just come in here every week to check the signup sheet because its expected of me but I never find any names on it. The center is always dead after school. Because you know, most people have social lives and all that."   
  
"So you run the program?"   
  
"Yeah, guilty as charged."    
  
"Wow this is great," the girl enthused.   
  
"It is?"   
  
"Yes. I haven't told anyone but my best friends about this yet but I have decided to become a serious student so I can impress ... My mom," she added lamely so he knew that she was fudging that part anyway.    
  
"Impressing ... your mom ... is good.... I guess it's just your lucky day then that you managed to crash into the school's biggest nerd."   
  
"Nerd?" She echoed and then looked over him briefly, seeming to notice his loud, brightly colored golfing shirt, the pencils stuck behind both of his ears and the three ballpoint pens stuffed into his shirt pocket. "Oh you're not ... that nerdy."   
  
George smiled. "Yes, I am. I know what I am and what I'm not. I am someone who loves doing the New York Times crossword puzzles for fun on a Saturday night and someone who can't throw a football or even so much as catch a baseball, much to my dad's disappointment."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."   
  
"I've dealt with it. My dad is another story," George admitted. "Anyway, go ahead and sign up and I guess I'll see you in the tutoring center sometime."   
  
"Yeah, really soon. Probably after school actually," she said and reached for the clipboard, scribbling down her name and student ID number.   
  
George nodded. "Okay then."    
  
"Thanks," she chirped. "Sorry about the bumpage. Really ... See you soon."   
  
George nodded and waved to her as she dashed off. He didn't expect that she would actually show somehow. Still, he picked up the clipboard and started to write her information down in his own notebook. He paused after writing her name, thinking of why she and her name sounded so familiar. And then he remembered.   
  
And he smiled.   
  
She was, of course, one of Meredith Grey's BFFs. He had heard their names linked before, even spotted them around school together a few times when he was pretending he had a class near Meredith's so it wouldn't be so obvious that he was hanging around hoping she would notice him.    
  
He had been in love with Meredith since the first day of school sophomore year when some big, dumb jock three times George's size had knocked him down in front of her and threw his books on the ground. Meredith had - all ninety-two pounds of her - snapped at the jock, shoved past him then, and hurried over to George's side. She had immediately picked up his scattered items and handed them to him once he was standing on his two feet again. She had also offered him the most blindingly shiny and perfect smile ever. He had been hooked immediately.    
  
Now, two whole years later, they had yet to speak again but he hadn't stopped caring about her; wanting her; knowing that somehow she was the one he would always be in love with...


End file.
